


Mirror

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Bunker, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbration, Oblivious Cas, Sam Is a Good Friend, Season 9ish, i guess, idk - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas getting it on with Cas…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

How the idea even occurred to him Cas no longer remembers. Dean was of course involved as usual. He had been a human for mere months then. He was stable enough to actually tag along with the Winchesters as they went on the hunts. With Cas along, Sam would go for the actual hunts or they would do their research that much quicker because Cas was a quick reader, not to mention his knowledge of long dead language and pronunciation was exceptionally good. For some reason, his exorcisms did not work. Sam said that it was because he officially did not have a soul, just the residual husk of grace in a borrowed body. Dean told Sam to shut his trap and that Cas just needed time.

Cas got enough time over the years, but he never managed to do it. Dean and Sam stopped bringing it up and Dean particularly stowed anything left of the time he used to bring back demons for Cas to practice on. Those left quite a lot of blood on the floor and one regrettably long scar on Cas’ midriff. So it was unanimously decided that what Cas could not do was not a big deal, he more than made up for it his zealous help for the brothers. They went around and hunted things that went bump in the night. They had burgers and fries in crappy and good diners. They watched movies and TV series and listened to music that even Cas had learned enough to sign loud to.

They, or rather Dean, also brought back people to have sex with while sexiling Sam and Cas for a few hours. Dean didn’t do it too often, but he did it enough to become a routine for Sam and Cas to get in the car and drive around till Dean would call them back. By the time Sam and Cas would return to their room, it would be smelling adamantly like a overblown flower shop, because Dean liked to use too much room freshener. Sam would grumble about the smell and the fact that Dean took so long, Dean would banter about short Sam’s experiences are and Cas would look on and listen silently at them bicker with each other fondly. And sometimes, sometimes, Cas would wish that it had been Cas Dean had taken to his bed.

So, somehow that longing and pining and watching Dean bed women and men one after another translated into a desperate Cas. He did not dare say anything to Dean because he was too afraid of the consequences. The bunker was his home now as he himself was a human. He had been angle once and if he could not dare to attract Dean at the height of his power, he had no hope for getting Dean to like him now. Sure, Dean took care of him with the same amount of propriety as he did Sam. Dean always made sure that Cas’ favourite snacks were always there, nag at him to put on the hat when it was snowing and always make sure that Cas was well and Ok. Cas thrived on that care and just kept falling more and more deeper in love with Dean.

Thus, really it was not Cas’ fault that when Sam and Dean took care of the witch’s coven and Cas was sent to bring over their lore books and spell summons, a spell caught his eye and he hid it from them. They jointly cataloged the two cursed objects, the few books, had a late dinner of cornflakes and headed to their room to sleep. Cas too headed to his room and pulled out the pages ripped out of the book and placed them on his table. The spell was for forming a shadow-mate, a being created out of air and light, with limited intelligence as in it could not read, write, talk, or come up with an idea but would work well as a sentry or just as a companion to the true lonely.

The ingredients were precise and varied, but the bunker had a good enough stock of witchcraft paraphernalia that Cas very easily and quickly could make up the spell. Cas’ grace had been gone a long time by then, but he did have those last sediments of residual power, power enough at least to jumpstart such a low level spell. Cas collected everything, placed the spell inside a box and then let them be for some days. The next time they went on a hunt and Dean brought back a man with blue eyes and chiseled stubble jaw, Cas swallowed his hurt, went on another night drive with Sam and listened on as Sam talked about a new experiment he had read earlier. It was interesting enough that Cas did not feel like crying anymore.

When they were back at the bunker, they did their usual thing and headed to each other’s bedroom. An hour later, Cas crept out of his room, got the ingredients and tools and then crept back in. he locked his door, put the ingredients in the bowl and said the required words of archaic Hebrew and then suddenly another Cas was standing before him. Cas stumbled back from the entity. The other Cas merely bent his head to the side and then walked right up to original Cas. It was like looking into a mirror. Or an exceptionally identical twin. Original Cas touched the other’s cheek and he gave a sudden shudder at the sensation of being caressed on his face. It felt unbelievably nice and surreal at the same time.

Cas drew the other to his bed and lay down on it. He had his clothes on but the other was naked. Cas could not feel any shame at all about that. It was his own body he was looking at. Cas felt how warm it was to hold hands. They suddenly leaned towards each other exchanged a kiss. It left Cas feeling like his stomach was somersaulting and like he was experiencing nausea at the same time. He knew why he was doing this, he knew. He understood that he would never get the courage to tell Dean about his feelings but his repression was making it more and more difficult to engage with Dean on a daily basis without letting it out. And he couldn’t do what Dean did, burying himself in a possession of bodies.

No, he could not do that, he could not bear to be even that unfaithful to the person he was in love with. So, masturbation it is. Even that was becoming too mundane, too unsatisfactory, not enough to keep Cas from keeping his hands off Dean. Hence the spell and hence the shadow – mate. Cas could not get Dean, at least he didn’t think so. But to be alone any longer was growing unbearable as well. Thus, it was the perfect solution and the best outcome of the circumstance of his life as the facts were. He would make do with it.

Cas pulled Cas nearer and ran his hands over his body. Both Cas gave a slight shiver at that. And the game was set. Whatever Cas did to his shadow-mate he could experience it in excruciating detail, so that half an hour later, Cas was gasping loudly, without taking his clothes off, as his fingers sunk into the other Cas. His hands were sticky with lube, his lips bruised, and his jaw chaffed from the stubble. Cas pushed the fingers in with another shove and a whimper tore off from his mouth. Both were sweating and the world looked a little hazy to Cas as he fingered his counterpart and precum drenched the front of his pyjamas. Cas squeezed his arm and the world seemed to steady a bit.

Cas, who was standing on his knees as was the other one, leaned forward and licked one nipple. Cas gasped. He latched his mouth to the same nipple and gave a hard such. Cas’s thighs were trembling while his mouth refused to close and he felt so hot, so hot that he was boiling in his sweat and he couldn’t remember feeling as good as he was at that moment ever before. Cas sat down with a thump on his legs while the other bent over him and kissed him with bitting nips and Cas could hardly breath. “Dean,” he choke gasped out. “Dean,” he cried out again as his fingers found the prostrate and with one perfectly placed jab, Cas came in his pants and just tumbled to the side of the bed in a daze while his hands pumped the last pulse out.

Cas pulled in lungful of air in again and again. That had been exceptionally good and the only thing that marred the mood was the idea that it would have been many times better with Dean. The shadow-mate had gone away in a wisp of smoke just after Cas came. A sudden creak made Cas turn his head suddenly to the door. There were no more sounds after that, so Cas went to his bathroom, took off his clothes and a quick shower and then got into his bed naked, pulling the covers till all of him was covered except the black tuft of his hair just over the blanket. He missed the sound of slow steps walking away and he definitely missed the way Dean fucked his hand recalling what he had seen in Cas’ bedroom.

Tomorrow I will tell him, Dean thinks as he cleans his hand on his discarded tee. Tomorrow I will tell him and fuck him right through the bed, Dean promises himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at writing sex scenes so please excuse that. not Beta read. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are most welcome.


End file.
